ootpibcfandomcom-20200214-history
Umberto de Cock
'Umberto de Cock '(born May 10, 2005), nicknamed "Rooster", is a Dutch former right-handed professional baseball pitcher in the North American Baseball Conference. He began his MLB career in 2027 for the Kansas City Conquest, and played for four teams during his career. He is most well known for pitching the first NABC perfect game on August 9th, 2029. Early History In 2022, at the age of 17, de Cock was selected by the Kansas City Conquest as an International Free Agent from the Netherlands. He was scouted as having above average potential, and garnered mild interest in scouts around the league. He began a rapid rise through the minors in 2025, at age 20, beginning with a 21-game run with the University Millers, the Kansas City short A team. He'd post a 1.77 ERA with this team, with 2 wins an 1 loss in 20.1 IP. His double A numbers were a 2.54 ERA in 46.0 IP. He would post a 3.20 ERA in Triple AAA. In 2026, he'd receive the NAAA Pitcher of the Month Award, but shoulder inflammation would delay his Major League rise by 7 months. Kansas City Conquest de Cock was invited to spring training in 2027, and after a decent performance, was kept in the starting rotation for the season. He'd post a 3.58 ERA in 55.1 IP. He would receive a 1 year, $500,000 contract through automatic renewal by the end of the season. In 2028, de Cock was troubled by injuries, missing 14 weeks of the season to various shoulder issues. He's post a disappointing 4.58 ERA. In 2029, de Cock's struggles continued. He'd struggle in and out with shoulder injuries, and posted a 4.42 ERA during this discomfort. During his effort to save his career, however, he'd pitch the NABC's first perfect game on August 9th, against the Mexico City Diablos. He'd gain fame from this, appearing on national television for interviews in multiple different channels. Despite this, however, he'd ultimately damage his elbow ligament in 2030, and miss a year of play. In 2031 he returned, signing a 1 year, $4.6 million contract. He'd stay off the disabled list and post a 3.87 ERA. In 2032, similar circumstances would land him a 3.88 ERA. Calgary Cavalry On July 24, 2032, de Cock was traded to the Calgary Cavalry for 2B Pat Whitehead, RF Urs Timmerman, 2B Joe Castel, and RF Cristiano Charters. He'd play 12 games before becoming a free agent. The Cavalry signed de Cock to a 4 year contract from free agency, a contract worth $49.2 million. He'd receive his best numbers with the Cavalry. He'd post a 3.43 ERA in 2034, gaining the title of "AL Pitcher of the Month" in July. In 2035, he would become an All Star for the first and only time in his career with an impressive ERA of 2.80, and again become pitcher of the Month in May. Injuries would return to de Cock in 2036 and 2037 however, and his performance would deteriorate; he'd post a 4.04 ERA and a 5.14 ERA respectfully. Portland Pacifics and Spokane Swallows de Cock became a free agent at the end of the 2037 season, at the age of 31. He'd miss most of the 2038 season, but be signed in September by the Portland Pacifics. The Pacifics would sign him to a 1 year contract worth 1.6 million. He'd only pitch 20 innings for the team, garnering a terrible 7.65 ERA. The Spokane Swallows signed him at the beginning of 2039 to a 1 year contract, but injuries forced the player into yet another early end to the season. He'd sign a minor league contract with the Philadelphia Blackbirds, but would ultimately retire following a final shoulder injury.